


Secret Massage

by Honey_Cumm



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Massage, Secret Relationship, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Cumm/pseuds/Honey_Cumm
Summary: Stein suggests Maka get a massage after a hard mission, little does she realize that he meant from him.





	Secret Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back on my bullshit!
> 
> The is actually the longest thing I've written! Also once again this fic deals with some problematic subject matter so please read the tags before diving in!

Maka was at first hesitant about Professor Stein’s offer to give her a massage, mostly because of the look he’d had given her. There was something in his eyes, something that wasn’t the usual glint of madness, something much darker and  _ intense _ . Maka couldn’t lie that the look and the offer he had made her heart beat a bit harder and her stomach drop deeper into her gut. 

 

But here she was, standing outside of Professors Steins cross stitched house. She swallowed heavily as she knocked on the door, she was a bit confused why he had told her to come to his house  _ “Maybe he wants to come along with me to the parlour?” _ . He had originally offered her this massage because she and Soul had a particularly rough assignment, they both returned to the academy sore and bruised but they had claimed 10 Kishin souls. Stein had approached her after class the next day after they had returned: 

 

_ “Maka, this mission has been tough on you, hasn’t it?” Stein had said, standing near the lecture seats as Maka gathered her belongings. Most of the class had cleared out, just a few strangling students were taking their time getting their things together before heading out the door leaving the two alone. Maka looked up at Stein, she slung her backpack over her shoulders “Uh, yes it has Professor...Why do you ask?”  _

 

_ Suddenly Stein was in front of her, his hand on her upper arm squeezing, she winced. Stein felt a twitch in his gut as he saw the brief pain on Maka's sweet face. “Your muscles are sore, you’ve been walking with a limp and taking the stairs at a much slower pace than usual.” He spoke as almost he was giving her a short lecture, Maka felt her stomach twist, how did the Professor know all this and more importantly why was he watching her so closely? _

 

_ He released her arm, “I’m taking it that you haven’t properly cared for your body since the mission, and Maka you know the importance of physical well-being is as important as the mental well-being for meister and weapon bonds. If you don’t care for your body, your resonance with Soul will be affected.” Maka blushed, “Yes, Professor..I’ll be sure to do something about right away.” She moved around him and made her way to leave. _

 

_ She almost passed his desk when she turned around almost forgetting to hand in today's in-class assignment. “Maka,” he said, she turned around and once again he was close to her, so close she felt her butt press into the edge of his desk. “Have you ever been massaged?” He asked her curiously, his head tilted to the side slightly. She blushed again, “No Professor..” she said meekly, she couldn’t meet her gaze, she felt his eyes on her and it made her feel weird, hot and uneasy. Stein revelled in the look she had on her face, he was so close to her that he could almost smell her. “They’re very beneficial to your body, you should try one out,” he ran his tongue over his teeth, watching her blush deepen as she watched the action. “Why don’t you come over to my lab this weekend, we can figure out an arrangement to get you back to perfect health” a smile tugged at his lips. Maka swallowed, the way he was looking at her made her feel small and helpless like he was about to grab her and swallow her whole. “S-Sure Professor..” she agreed in a small voice.  _

 

_ “Perfect, I’ll see you then” _

 

Now Maka was considering if this was even a good idea, her stomach was doing somersaults. Isn’t it weird to go get a massage with your professor? She didn’t even tell Soul where she was going, she has lied and said she was going to visit Kim.

 

Stein opening the door as shook her from her thoughts, “Ah, Hello Maka, I’m glad to see you took up my offer.” Stein welcomed her in, he was dressed in some casual clothes, which was amusing to think about, Stein's casual wear consisted of some stitched pants and a rather tight fitting white T-shirt. Maka didn’t dare to look at his physique but she sneaked a peek at it, he was extremely fit and toned and it make Maka's heart flutter. “Yeah, I was thinking of what you said, and I decided it would be good for me.” She was confused when Stein ventured into his house, she wondered why he wasn’t getting his shoes on. “Professor, aren’t you going to take me to a massage parlour?” She asked as Stein grabbed a pack of smokes, took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it.

 

“Why go anywhere when I can treat you here? It saves us the time and money of finding a properly trained masseuse.” He looked back at her and smiled, them blowing a stream of smoke out of his mouth. Maka blushed loudly “ B-But you are...Professor, I don’t think-“ Maka stuttered, she couldn’t believe this, Stein planned to massage her?

 

“It’s perfectly fine Maka,” Stein smiled at her, motioning her to follow him “My days at the academy had trained me in a lot of different procedures than just dissection and combat. But medical training as well, one of those being massage therapy. I used to massage your father plenty of times during our years as partners.” He explained and Maka took her shoes off and slowly made her over to him. She felt her neck getting hot, she felt more embarrassed than nervous about her own professor massaging her, but it couldn’t be bad if he was trained in it right? She had high respect for Stein, and so did everyone at the academy so of course, he was someone she could trust. 

 

Stein had led her down the halls of his house, all while explaining to her the many methods of massage therapy, these seemed to simply float over her head and she couldn’t think straight. She noticed a slightly sweet and musky scent as they walked down the hall, Stein stopped in front of a door and opened it, this was where the smell was coming from. “I apologize, I don’t have a proper massage table, unless you want to lay on a dissection table,” he laughed more to himself, Maka offered a nervous laugh. Maka blushed again as she saw where they were, they were in Stein's room. It was a surprisingly clean room, well except for the desk that was pushed into the corner, papers and beakers littered the top threatening to fall over from the lightest touch. Bookcases lined the walls, Maka could make out some familiar titles but the rest were foreign to her, "Please excuse the mess, i was in the processing of grade some assignment" Stein huffed, going over to quickly stack and organize the loose papers on his desk. Maka swallowed and took her backpack off held it to her chest, she started to think about how bad this seemed, a young girl going over to her Professor's house? She shook her head, no it wasn't bad, he was concerned for her health! It was just herself that was trying to flip this situation into something naughty, she swallowed,  _something naughty,_ she thought. She shook her head again, she was being crazy why on earth would she think this was naughty! She set her backpack down beside the bed, he had laid a dark grey sheet on the bed, a pillow rested near the end of the bed and long with a white towel. There were two candles lit, provided the dark room with a dim almost sultry lighting, this almost seemed to be where the rich fragrance was coming from. “I’ll leave so you can undress, may I remind you it’s best if you strip down to the skin.” Stein said, “and please lay on the bed, on your stomach and covered your lower half with the towel. I’ll knock before I come in.” His voice didn’t give away the feeling of excitement as he closed the door. 

 

Maka was hot, her heart was beating out of her chest but she found her hands undoing the summer shorts she had on. She lifted her shirt over her head, stuffing it into her bag along with her shorts. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, she felt her nipples harden slightly at the air. She slowly slid her panties off, exposing her smooth crotch as she stuffed both into her bag. She quickly laid on the bed on her stomach, covering her small ass with the towel. As soon as she got comfortable (as comfortable as she could, being naked in her teacher's bed), Stein knocked on the door, “May I come in?” He asked, his voice slightly muffled from the door. “Y-Yes,” Maka stammered, shifting among the soft sheets underneath her as Stein came into the room, holding a bottle of oil. He got onto the bed, she felt the bed dip and shift as he positioned himself beside her, he was kneeling beside her waist.

 

“Alright, I’ll begin with your upper body and then work down, after that I’ll have you flip over and work on your front.” 

 

Maka offered a small “Mhmm” and nodded her head, she turned her head to the side, focusing on the clock that was in the wall, it had been almost 20 minutes since she had arrived. Her eyes flickered towards Stein, he was slightly out of view but she could see him as he uncapped the bottle, and poured oil into his large hands and rubbed them together. She let out a shaky breath as hands took hold her left arm, “Let me know if this a good pressure for you” he said as he squeezed her arm and easily slid his hands up her slick arm to her shoulder, his thumbs pushing onto the sore muscles. Maka nodded “Yes it’s good..” it was  _ extremely  _ good, the way he was working her tired and sore muscles was heavenly. She allowed herself to relax a bit more as he rubbed and pressed onto her arm, she was sure he could wrap his hands around her whole arm, they were so large compared to her. He worked down her arm, grasping her hand and working the firm flesh of her palm with the pads of his thumbs. She sighed as he gently rubbed each section of her fingers, pulling on the tips slightly to work out stiffened joints. He worked back up to her forearm, squeezing and pushing on the large muscle there, she restrained from making any sounds of pleasure but it was so hard not to, especially when Stein was massaging the sorest part of her arms, working out the stress. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, and he had only started! 

 

Stein took a deep breath, Maka was so small beneath him, he currently had her arm in his hands and he imagined how easily he could just snap it in half. He wouldn’t dare, Maka was too important to the academy and to him, but he allowed himself only to imagine. To imagine how her voice would sound when her bones would break, when the muscle tore and when the blood came spitting out as her bones poked out of her creamy skin. 

 

He swallowed, he couldn’t have himself getting excited, well not right now at least. He still had so much more of Maka to touch, and he didn’t want to ruin that. Instead, he just enjoyed the feeling of Maka's soft skin beneath him, her hands were so much smaller than his and her small dainty fingers, Stein wanted so badly to see how they looked holding his cock-

 

Stein shook his head, he couldn’t believe how easily he was distracted by this girl, he had been absentmindedly massaging her other arm when he heard a small groan from the young girl. “How are you feeling?” He asked, moving up to her shoulder, grabbing her forearm and moving it in a circle to stretch the muscle and loosen the joint. Maka sighed softly “It feels  _ really _ good,” she turned to Stein and offered him a small smile, her olive eyes were relaxed and half-lidded. Stein wanted to slice her up right there, that pure innocent face, she had no idea what dark, demented things were running through his head that very moment. “That’s good to hear, I’ll start to work on your back, excuse me-”

 

She felt Stein shift around, feeling the spaces on either side of her legs dip, realizing he was almost straddling her butt she blushed again. Stein positioned himself just above Maka's backside, his weight was on his knees so he wouldn’t sit on Maka's little legs, he reached over to grab the oil. He half contemplated just pouring it on her back to watch it pool and drip off her silky, decadent skin but decided against and instead warmed it up between his hands. 

 

After the sweet oil was warmed and coated his hands, he placed his them on her back, both of them almost completely covered it, Stein licked his lips. He could see the small definition of muscle in her back, and the peppering of small scars over the few years she has been at the academy.   
  


_ “Always getting into trouble.” _ __  
  


He ran his hands along her waist and up towards her shoulders blades, applying light pressure with the heels of his hands, he could feel the bumps and dips of her small ribs beneath his fingers. Maka breathed deeply, the Professor’s hand were so big and warm not to mention strong, she thought about the experience and memories those hands held and how nice they were making her feel. 

 

Stein moved his hands down her back, holding her in the small dimples in her back and marvelled at how perfectly she fit between his hands, his fingers were just the slightest bit apart. He slid his hands up, thumbs just avoiding her spine as the gilded up towards her shoulder blades. He began to rub his thumbs up and the junction at the end and between her shoulder blades increasing his pressure once he felt how tense the muscles were. Maka let a small moan, immediately shutting her mouth feeling her face and body heat up.

 

Stein chuckled “It’s ok Maka, don’t feel embarrassed.”   
  
He licked his lips, feeling a small knot beside her left shoulder blade, pressing his thumb on it and move it around, he heard Maka let out a small mewl. After he successfully loosened up her shoulders he moved to her neck, rubbing the tendons with his fingers and feeling her deep breaths as she fell more and more relaxed. 

 

He gently brushed his hands down her back, kneading and pressing all the while as she moaned quietly. Maka could feel her head getting dizzy and her eyes getting heavy, she wanted to sleep but didn’t want to miss out on what else Stein would do to her.    
  
Stein wanted to sneak a peek at her soul, he wondered if the wavelengths were pulsating or swelling and relaxing. He knew his soul was slowly pulsing, and he could feel the heat in his groin grow hotter the more he felt Maka’s skin under his hands.  He reached the base of her spine, shuffling his knees back towards her legs so he had more access to her body. His thumbs fell into the soft dimples of her lower back, he thought to himself about how if he just lowered his hips he’d be able to cradle his clothed cock between her covered cheeks. He chewed the inside of his bottom lip, he could feel his cock twitch at the thought of ripping the towel off, slicking her up with this massage oil and burying his cock in her tight hole. He pushed the thought away, there would be plenty of time for that later he needed to focus on getting Maka loosened up and relaxed enough to coax her into his desires.

 

Maka was also dealing with the growing feeling her stomach, well it felt lower than her stomach. A growing ache, an ache that didn’t hurt somehow but it felt good in a way like something wanted to be released. She blushed at the thought, she never felt this way, but the more she thought about the way Stein's magical hands were practically groping her body, it made the ache grow more and more. She bit her lip, she’s never thought of the Professor as handsome before recently, but now it seemed that he had become more irresistible than ever. The way he spoke to her, _ the way he looked at her  _ drove her a bit crazy. She didn’t know what she wanted but she knew that she didn’t want him to stop touching her. 

 

Stein had moved down to her legs now, he had briefly worked on her thighs and calves. He wanted to work on those last knowing that once he worked there her mind would give in to the pleasure and she would be under his control, so he was working more on her petite feet. He massaged the sole, running his fingers along the arch, feeling her squirm a bit.

 

“Ticklish?” He asked, clearly amused.

 

“Y-yeah...a little” she mumbled quietly.

 

He stifled a laugh and continued to work on her feet. Massaging the ball of her foot, he continued to feel the soft flesh beneath his expert fingers. Next to her toes, he thought about how cute they were, so small and the nails were carefully manicured. Stein thought about how they would feel and taste in his mouth, his tongue running between each of them. If he sucked on them and massaged them with his tongue, would she moan or would she giggle and try to get her foot away from him?

 

Finally, he began to work on her calves again, digging his thumbs into the large firm muscle of her calf, he felt her wince. “Is this pressure ok?” He asked, quietly wanted to continue lightly hurting her. “Yes, it’s..just a bit tender. My….um..my inner thighs also feel a bit tense.” Maka barely managed to get the last part out but she had regretted it. What was she trying to do? She felt her heartbeat thump loudly, she couldn’t deny that she was wanting Professor Stein to touch her in much more  _ private _ areas, but she knew she was crazy and how wildly inappropriate it was to insinuate something like that. But wasn’t this  _ whole ordeal _ inappropriate to begin with? Neither of them had said anything about, well besides Maka questioning it but Stein had quickly changed her mind. Maka was stopped in mid-thought when Stein began to slide his hands up her thighs and down again, squeezing gently against the muscles. 

 

“Ooh...” Maka moaned, barely keeping it contained, she felt her groin swell with the familiar ache. She felt her head go foggy, she couldn’t believe someone touching you could feel so good. Stein smirked, it seemed like little miss Albarn was enjoying herself, he wondered if she was already taken over by pleasure yet. He tested it by moving his hands up her thighs, just below her ass and using his thumbs he pulled her thighs apart lightly. His hands were just hidden by the towel, and the visual drove him wild, but he looked up to Maka and saw she wasn’t objecting and she even slightly spread her legs open. 

 

Maka breathing was getting more and more deep, her eyes were almost closed as she felt Steins run up her thighs, dangerously close to her butt. She swallowed, she secretly wanted to him to go further beneath the towel and grope her ass and her delicate folds. She wanted those large strong hands to further her pleasure in ways her young mind couldn’t even imagine. 

 

Stein swallowed, normally he was such a calm and collected man, but the thought of how close Maka’s lower entrance was arousing the madness within himself. How did it look? Was it pink and small, was her clit small and hooded or was it larger and more prominent? So many questions and the answer was so,  _ so close. _ His left hand stayed massaging the inner thigh of Maka while his right went to the towel. He grabbed hold of it and pulled on it slightly. “Is this ok?” He asked tugging the towel again, eyeing the creamy skin he was revealing inch by inch. Maka breathed heavily, she swallowed.

 

“Yes,”

 

Stein pulled the towel away, flinging it beside him. He couldn’t believe his eyes, Maka’s perfect little ass right before him like a tantalizing feast. He inhaled sharply, reaching for the bottle of oil, uncapping it and holding it over Maka's ass. Squeezing the bottle, Stein watched the clear liquid drizzle out and fall onto Maka’s pale milky skin. She gasped, feeling the oil slide and drip over and between her cheeks, travelling down the cleft of her ass down to her nether regions. 

 

She let out another moan as Stein grasped both cheeks in his hands and squeezed. He moved his hands around them, marvelling at the perkiness and softness of her butt. His palms moved over her glutes, feeling the muscles beneath the fatty tissue, much to his delight Maka let out a high pitched moan again. He ran his hands over her cheeks, again and again, squeezing, rubbing and almost pinching at the soft skin.

 

He licked his lips, spreading her cheeks and taking in the view of her puckered asshole. It was pink, and so so small and delicate, he wanted nothing but to lean down and place a hot open-mouthed kiss on it. He thought about how the insides of her would taste, as he would probe and lick with his tongue, he wanted to push his tongue inside past the tight entrance and lick inside her. He wanted to feel her clench around his tongue, pushing back into his mouth to get more of the wonderful feeling that was wracking her body.

 

He ran his thumbs beside her asshole, watching it tighten and twitch and he lightly spread it. His dick was hard, and he knew it, he wanted so badly to palm his dick through his pants just to relieve some tension. But he didn’t want to take his hands off her, and more importantly, he wanted to see what else he had access to.

 

Maka felt her groin quivering and grow hot, the motions of Stein’s hands on her as was making her go crazy. She felt her pussy tighten and almost pulsate as she spread her cheeks, feeling her asshole slightly stretch and wink at the professor.

 

He moved his hands down lower to where her cheeks met her thighs and he pulled apart her cheeks again, revealing the soft folds of her slit, completely free of any hair which surprised Stein. Her inner labia poked out just the slightest, it was rosy colour and it practically beckoned him to touch it. Stein felt his dick pulse against his pants but he ignored it and instead rubbed his thumbs in the creases of her inner thighs, just teasing the sensitive lips as his thumbs brushed it. Maka moaned again, “Professor..” she whimpered, Stein drew his thumbs away worrying he might be scaring her off. Instead, he focused back onto her glutes, rubbing them together admiring the away they squished and rubbed underneath his hands. He couldn’t wait anymore, he wanted to touch her more, to feel what she felt like on the inside.

 

“I’ll work on your front, flip over onto your back Maka.” He said gently, resisting the urge to flip her over and take her right there. Maka blinked slowly, coming out of the haze that surrounded her head. “My front?” she said hesitantly, pushing herself up onto her forearm, looking back towards Stein with a light worried look in her eyes. 

 

_ She’s embarrassed, or maybe it’s too much for her _ .

 

Stein thought, he was hoping she wasn’t thinking of backing out, he already had gotten her this far and he didn’t want to quit now. Not when he was just out reach of experiencing her body to the fullest, he still wanted to figure out what parts of her were most sensitive, which parts he would like to slice open and uncover what was inside.

 

“It’s okay Maka, there’s no reason to feel embarrassed or scared if you tell me to stop I will,” Stein reassured her, second-guessing himself on how obliged he would be to stop if she asked him to. 

 

“O-ok, don’t look right away..” she pouted, getting ready to turn over. Stein smiled at her  “of course,” he leaned back onto his knees and moved his legs over her to her left side to give her room to slide onto her back. He turned his back to her lightly, resisting the urge to sneak a look at her tight body. The sheets rustled behind him, “O-ok...I’m ready..” Maka called, he could feel the hiccup in her voice. 

 

He turned around and feasted his eyes on the young girl’s body before him. Smooth skin, decorated with tiny scars and larger ones across her stomach and arms, her face was turned away from him and he could see that she was staring intensely at the wall, her face and neck were red. “It’s alright Maka,” He said as got back into his previous position, sitting above her groin and looming over her with hands on his thighs, he tilted his head and eyed her body down. “You can close your eyes if it feels more comfortable,” he said in almost a whisper, his eyes trailing down her long slender neck, to small breasts. They were perky, with the just tiniest amount of fatty tissue to supply a soft cushion. Her nipples were soft, small lines against rosy oval areolas, he wanted to take them into his hands and tease them out, biting and licking until they were sore. 

  
Maka nodded and closed her eyes, turning her face forward and Stein could see her brows were slightly knitted together showing her uneasiness.   
  
_ Not good, I should start with her legs, then move to arms and then to her more delicate areas. _

 

He thought to himself as he moved down to towards her legs, sitting back on his calves as he gently placed his hands on Maka’s ankle, letting her know that he had retreated farther away from her. He saw her eyebrows relax, and her raising chest come to a more relaxed breathing set, Stein licked his lips as he trailed his eyes down her stomach to where his prize laid between her smooth thighs.

 

The two plump lips of her pussy shined with excess oil that leaked from her backside, no hair was in sight and the same rosy labia called out to him, he wanted to reach forward and spread his lips open, and take in the sight of her pink sensitive insides.   
  
He held her feet in his hands, using both hands to support them as he used his thumbs to massage the firm flesh of her arches. He felt Maka’s legs move, glancing up at her to see her wiggle and shift around on the bed.    
  
_ She’s getting more comfortable, perfect. _ __  
__  
Stein gently put her feet down, manoeuvring around the bed so he was at her side. He took her arm and started massaged again, watching her facial expression as he repeated the same ministrations as he did before when she was on her back. He wanted to get her back into the relaxed, almost hypnotic state she was in beforehand. 

 

Maka thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest, she could feel the professor gaze on her and it almost too much for her to bear. Something in her head telling her to get up and leave, this was so wrong and she should have never have come here.

 

But the larger, more desperate side of her brain was telling her to stay. Stein was making her feel so good, in general, he made her feel good about herself whether it be in class or in meetings. He made her feel like she was needed, he made her feel like one of the adults and he had even once said to her how mature and intelligent she was. 

 

And with that thought in her head and the added feeling of Stein massaging her sensitive body, it turned her on more and more. She relaxed more as he finished working on both her arms, placing his hands on her neck and collarbone area, sweeping his fingers across and massaging the sore tendons in her necks.

 

“I’m going to move to your neck now,” Stein said in a hushed voice, he moved around her straddling her groin and sitting back on his heels. He took in the sight before him, Maka dishevelled with her face red from arousal, her body shining and slick with oil. He felt a subconscious feeling, almost as if he wanted to devour her.

 

Maka nodded, “O-okay..” she whimpered, wiggling in her spot. 

 

Stein reached down, his hands starting on her stomach and gently gliding his hands up over her stomach and smoothing over her ribs. He felt her stomach convulse a little as his hands passed, and she let out a small giggle. 

 

“P-professor! Not there...I’m sensitive…” She gasped, offering him a small coy smile. Stein let out a small laugh “ So it seems…” he moved his hands up just below her breasts and gently squeezed, letting his intentions be known to her. He gently palmed the soft flesh, it was so soft and squishy beneath his hard-worked hands. 

 

She gasped a little, her eyes meeting his. Her eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust, her lips were parted and her cheeks were rosy, she looked absolutely stunning. He licked his lips and leaned closer to her face and her eyes widened slightly. She could smell the warm musk of his cologne, he moved his arms and set his forearms down beside her head so he loomed over her.

 

His eyes were also half-lidded, his hair tickled Maka’s forehead. He was inches away from her face and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. The combined scent of him and the energy radiating from him was almost suffocating.

 

“Maka you are such an extraordinary young woman…” he whispered, his lips so close to hers. His moved his left hand down to her chest, where gently placed it over her small breast. 

 

“You’re so talented compared to the other students in your class, you’re amazing” he whispered, his hand squeezed and groping the soft flesh. She gasped, her mouth opening wider and that’s when Stein took his chance.

 

His lowered his head and captured Maka's mouth in a gentle kiss. 

 

“Mmh!” She protested at first, but it quickly dissolved when Stein slid his tongue between her plump lips. Maka felt the slick, soft appendage slide into her own mouth, greeting her own hesitant tongue. 

 

She felt like she was going to burst, she’s never been kissed this way before, but it felt amazing. The firm but warm tongue and grinding of their tongues together, the soft kisses in between. 

 

Stein swallowed Maka's moans and mewls, kissing her soft lips and sucking on her small tongue. Her hand moved and he gently squeezed her puffy nipple, and she broke their hot kiss to let out a sudden moan.

 

“P-professor!” She protested, the touch going straight to her groin, she felt wet and hot. Stein silenced her with another kiss, “Shh, don’t fight it, Maka. This what you want, doesn’t it feel good?” He whispered into her mouth and he pinched and rolled her hard nipple between his fingers.

 

Maka moaned in response, her arms coming up to hold on his shoulders, gripping them as he continued to violate her virgin mouth with his tongue. 

 

_ My first kiss...is with Professor.... _

 

She moaned into his mouth, she felt her hips buck up and she was meet with the hardness of Steins straining erection. She felt embarrassed about being so openly desperate, but the professor didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Professor...I want you to..to touch me again.” She whimpered, feeling tears pool in her eyes. She wanted to be touched so bad, she could feel herself start to shake. 

 

“Of course, lay back down.” He said, getting off his forearms and sitting back on his heels, back to straddling her groin letting her arms gently fall to the bed. He moved his hands back to her breasts, groping and pinching. 

 

He rolled her nipples between his fingers and she cried out, bucking her hips underneath him. He could feel his restraint being stripped away every second, he wanted to fuck her right there, but no he couldn’t, he would hurt her. 

 

Not that he  _ didn’t _ want to hurt her. Not yet at least.

 

Stein moved over so he was beside Maka, kneeling beside her with one arm balancing himself while his other hand journey further down Maka’s chest, down her stomach and towards her smooth mound. His hand glided down her mound, his fingers pairing together over to capture her lower lips in a tender grasp between them. Maka let out a small sound, like a whine and she bucked her lips into his hand. He smirked and continued to slowly rub her lips, still slick from the oil, they felt lovely against his fingers; soft, smooth and warm.  

 

“Does this feel nice, Maka?” He asked, his middle finger dipping down between her folds and ghosting over the sensitive inner flesh, he moved his hand up and he could feel his finger gently swipe over her swollen clit. Maka gasped loudly, her hips stuttering “O-oh yes..it feels so good, Professor.” She managed to whisper out. She wanted him to rub that place again, that place that was so hot and throbbing, she wanted it to bad but Stein kept just  _ barely _   touching it. 

 

“Do you want me to make you feel even better?” he asked, his eyes looking more predatory now. 

 

Maka breathed hard, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She licked her lips and bit her lip and nodded her head, her expression pitiful and wanton, a look no young girl should ever make.

 

“I want to hear you say it,” Stein said, a bit more order in his voice now. She looked tantalizing, and Stein could feel his cock jump in his pants.

 

Maka swallowed.

 

“P-please Professor, please make me feel good.” She stuttered, her face flushing red. She felt humiliated, but it seemed to only make her groin grow hotter and tiger. Did she actually like this type of thing? Being told to say such embarrassing things, DWMA top meister being reduced to a whimpering, wet mess. How humiliating. 

 

“Good girl,” Stein praised her, and used three fingers to separate her lips, his ring and forefinger spreading her lips open to reveal her swollen clit and wet entrance. “Aah,” She gasped “Don’t spread Professor! That’s embarrassing!” She whined, wiggling her hips.

 

“Oh but look how pretty you are down here, Maka.” He teased, eyeing the glistening pink folds. Her clit was poking out of its hood teasing him to reach out and rub and play with it, he could see the entrance of her pussy, clenching and relaxing with the shine of her slick juices threatening to spill out. 

 

Maka's hands went to her cheeks, feeling how hot they were, “Please Professor, please touch me more,” she begged and hid her face. He licked his lip and his fingers pressing back together to provide a large pad, direct one digit stimulation would be too much her, he went to her clit and used the pads of his finger to gently but firmly rub. 

 

Maka moaned loudly and arched her back, pressing into the touch. “Professor!” she cried out, his fingers rubbing her clit was driving her mad, the pleasure was washing over her in waves. She has touched herself down there before, but it never felt as good at this. He breathed heavily, watching the pink folds hug against his finger while he rubbed and her clit. He’d love to lick and suck on it with his tongue, capturing it and gently bite on it with his teeth. He decided he needed to feel her on the inside.

 

He went back to broader, longer strokes; his middle finger just teasing at her entrance. He could already feel her slick seeping out onto the tip of his finger. “Have you ever touched yourself in here, Maka?” he asked, his finger just pressing the slightest bit into her hole. She whined, “Y-yes Professor..” she couldn’t believe she was telling her superior that she masturbated, but that was the least of embarrassing things she’s done today.

 

_ Good, so it won’t hurt if I- _ Stein thought as he glided over her hole once more, before pressing in a large finger into her. She let out loud groan, whispering a curse to herself. Stein also lowly moaned to himself, she felt amazing. Warm and soft, and the delectable squeezing sensation his finger and he slowly started to pump his finger in out. “You’re doing so well, Maka” he whispered to her, curling and stirring his finger around in her insides.

 

“T-thank you, Profess-ah!” She cried as he introduced another digit into her tight hole. She bit her lip and her brows knitted together, it was such a delicious stretch, Steins thick fingers traveling deep into her. Stein could only lick his lips as he saw how Makas hungry pussy sucked on his fingers as he pulled them out, only to hear a wet squishy sound as he thrusted back in. 

 

Makas breathing was laboured as Stein continued to pump his thick fingers in to her, pressing and massaging into that spot made her want to pee. Stein moved his thumb to her plump clit, rubbing the hard nub in slow circles as he stirred his fingers around inside her. Maka felt like she wanted to pee, Steins actions were as close to something like magic to her, the pleasure pulsated over her small body, making her curl her toes and her hands grip onto the sheets. 

 

She blushed at the wet, sticky sounds her pussy was making as Stein continued to finger and massage her walls, “What a naughty sound,” Stein whispered as he leaned down to capture one her small, hard nipples in his mouth.

 

She cried out, “Oh! Professor-“ she felt her voice die out into a moan as he sucked hard onto her nipple, his tongue expertly swirling around it, his fingers thrusting harder into her tight heat and his thumb working her clit. Maka could feel her eyes start to roll back, her mouth open as a bit of drool slipped past her bruised pink lips. Stein continued to work her open on his fingers and she could feel the urge to pee getting stronger with each passing minute, 

 

“P-professor, I think i’m gonna-” she whimpered as he withdrew his fingers, missing the full feeling of his fingers inside her, instead his fingers moved to her clit this time he only had two fingers on her clit. Using the tips on his fingers he tickled and caressed the nub as he leaned in close to her. “Does it feel like you’re going to cum?” He asked, his crude words making her blush more, he rubbed her clit faster and bit firmer as she cried out and he took her mouth into his mouth. His tongue lapped and licked everywhere in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her saliva as her poor weak tongue tried to keep up with him.

 

She was close, he could tell by the frantic bucking of her hips and the grower moans she made into his mouth, he broke the kiss and murmured against her panting mouth “Go on Maka, cum on my fingers. I’m right here.” She felt her breath stutter as she felt herself going over an edge, his fingers disappearing into her again and brutally thrusting and firmly massaging her special spot in her walls. She came with a high pitched sob, Stein quickly rubbing her clit with his thumb as he hooked his fingers inside her and firmly thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She hips stuttered as she felt her release, her hiccuped moans and sobs were accompanied by the feeling of her bladder quivering before letting out a stream of liquid bursting from her crotch. She gasped as Stein's fingers continued to thrust in her, spraying the liquid all over himself and the bed. Steins eyes widened at the sight, he never thought Maka would be capable of  _ that, _ but it definitely makes things for interesting now.

 

Maka relaxed into the bed, a wave of euphoria washing over her as Stein withdrew his fingers, the sound of her panting filled the dim room. Stein looked over her body, flushed and shiny with oil and sweat, her small tits were pink form the assault and her face was flushed, her eyes opened slightly as her gaze unfocused on the ceiling. He smiled, pulling his hand up to his lips where he licked the slick off his fingers, sweet and musky, he could only imagine how nice it would taste directly from the source. 

 

He sat there, resting as he gazed upon her sweet flushed face, her breathing coming back to normal as the post orgasm high wore off. “Professor..I..” she started, looking over to him. She sat up, suddenly becoming overcome with the feeling of vulnerability realizing how naked she was, and what they just did together. She drew her knees to her chest, attempting to cover herself.

 

She felt her heartbeat pick up again,  _ what they just did _ , something only two adults should do, not a man and girl. She swallowed, feeling her stomach start to tighten in fear. What will happen now? Isn’t stuff like this bad, a man inappropriately touching a girl? “P-professor...we just did wasn’t right was it-” she started, feeling her voice waver. 

 

“It’s ok Maka,” Stein said, interrupting her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, he had a kind expression something she wasn’t too used to seeing. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t. It’s our little secret.” He smiled, the way he spoke reassured Maka and he got up and patted her head. “You enjoyed it, didn’t you Maka,” he said, ruffling her bangs. Maka nodded her head, a small hiccup escaping her lips “Y-yeah, I really liked it...it felt really good Professor.” 

 

“See? How can something that made you feel so good, be wrong? This is a perfectly normal feeling and experience for girls your age” He said, she couldn’t see the wolfish expression in his eyes, which were hidden by the glare of the candle reflection. She nodded, Stein was right, this was normal! All the girls in her class did stuff like this, well at least they talked a lot about it. She let out a nervous laugh “You’re a right professor,” she looked up at him and offered a meek smile. He smiled back in return, “I’ll leave so you can get dressed, I’ll walk you out after.” He patted her head once more before he turned to leave, exiting through the door and closing it gently behind him.

 

Maka was alone in the room, she sat there for a moment, collecting her thoughts. Despite what Stein had said to her, something kept nagging in the back of the head that this shouldn’t have happened, she shook her head shaking away the thoughts.

 

_ Stupid brain, just like Professor Stein said, there’s nothing wrong with this. Why would something bad feel really good? Especially if it’s natural. _

 

She huffed, swinging her legs over the bed, feeling the damp spots beneath her and immediately feeling embarrassed. She made such a mess, she hoped it wouldn’t ruin the Professor’s sheets. She got her clothes from her backpack, taking her panties she began to pull them up when an idea struck her mind. She took them off, folding them neatly before placing them on Stein’s dresser, she felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn’t believe how naughty she was being, leaving her panties in his room, but it was such a spur of the moment thing she didn’t think thoroughly about her decision. 

 

After she was dressed, she could feel the fabric of her summer shorts rubbing against her bare skin and made her shiver, a little reminder of what happened. She slung her backpack over her shoulders and exited the room, leaving behind the memento for Stein.

 

\---

 

Maka laid in her bed that night, she came home around the early evening, Stein had walked her into the city, a few blocks away from her home before the parted ways. Stein had told her if she ever needed another to massage, to come to tell him and they could set up another time. She had blushed and nodded hesitantly. Should she go back? Her mind fought with her the entire night, even while she laid in bed, her mind kept her awake while it argued with itself.

 

She sighed, rolling onto her back with her arms up beside her head. Her mind kept telling how it was wrong, how it shouldn’t have happened, but the desperate, needy part of her mind was telling her how amazing it felt, how good it was, how it made her feel wanted and appreciated. The boys at her school never looked at her the way Stein did, they didn't talk to her the same way he did and they certainly didn’t  _ touch her the way Stein did.  _ She let out a shaky breath, her mind kept going over every touch and kiss, she could feel her groin start to get that familiar ache.

 

She furrowed her brow, there’s no way she could continue this. She was a student and he was a professor for goodness sake! They could get caught, Stein could be fired and Maka would be a social outcast for the rest of her academic schooling! Not to mention her friends, she couldn’t imagine what they would think if they found out. The thought made her heart ache, and she curled into a ball underneath her blankets. They would be mad, disgusted, they would never want to be friends with her again. Especially Soul, she didn't want to think about what he would think, her most closest friend. She felt a hiccup slip out, and her eyes stung with the threat of tears, she swallowed the lump in her throat. She realized she had no one she could talk to about this, she was completely alone in this, of course, she could tell Stein maybe he’s thinking the same thing?

 

She wiped her tears, she was being silly. Stein said it himself, she wanted this so why was she trying to beat herself up about it? It came back to the feelings, the pleasure, it always came back to that. She blinked, her lashes wet from tears as her hands went up underneath her pyjama shirt, she could feel how tender and sore her breasts were from the abuse Stein had inflicted on them. She whimpered as her nimble fingers tweaked and rolled her nipple, just he had done to her, the pleasure sparked in her chest, traveling down to her crotch.

 

_ I’m a pervert..a degenerate... _

 

She thought has her free hand travelling down to her bottom, rubbing herself through the fabric, feeling the warmth of herself. She squeezed her hand between her legs, feeling tears well in her eyes again, what had happened to her? Why did she get pleasure from this? Why was she turning into a pervert? 

 

Questions rolled through her mind, quiet hiccups slowly filled her room, as she touched herself to the memories of Stein’s hands. Shaking breaths, whimpering moans and tears erupted from her as her hand dipped into her bottom, feeling how slick she was.

  
  


What was happening to her?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
